


Imagine doing the dishes with this view

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50130847093/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine doing the dishes with this view....uh oh someone is a bit distracted 
> 
> (As request an alternative version, hope this will be ok )

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50141815421/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
